


The Third Client

by jozevf



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Mild Gore, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jozevf/pseuds/jozevf
Summary: "There’s no danger here.”
Kudos: 2





	The Third Client

Fashonti Silvaire stood in front of a mirror in his quarters, adjusting his outfit. The mirror was carefully placed so that he could only see himself from the neck down. He picked off a few stray threads, tightened his gloves, and straightened his coat. He wondered if it might be foolish to bother with this routine before visiting with a client. They never did allow him to keep the entire outfit on. Still, it brought him a degree of satisfaction to do it.

A rough faced roegadyn woman, a Hellsguard named Rose Water, popped her head into the room without knocking. “Client’s on her way. She brought rope.” Fashonti nodded to her, though she was already gone.  _ No one ever knocks around here,  _ he thought bitterly. 

Putting his hat on, he crossed to the center of the room and took up a polite pose. He stood stiffly, awaiting the client’s entry. Finally, after some minutes, the door swung open. “Good evening,” he said with a bow. “I am the Small Wonder, and I am delighted to spend--”

“Skip the intro,” the client said curtly. She was a somewhat youthful looking miqo’te, a Seeker, though a long scar stretched from the top of her right cheek down to the center of her chin. “Clothes off, don’t need ‘em. You can keep the pants, but everything else goes.”

“As you wish it,” Fashonti said with another bow.  _ No foreplay, _ he thought.  _ Maybe this will be over fast. _ As he began disrobing, a tight patchwork of scars and wounds were revealed on his remarkably small frame, all in various stages of healing. Though he never grew used to getting undressed in front of his clients, he hid his discomfort well.

“Tch,” the Seeker gave him an annoyed look. “Knew I shoulda paid up for you when you were fresh.” She pulled out a long length of rope. “Whatever, the price is right now. On your knees and hands on your head. I got a new way to tie people up. Wanna see how it holds.”

***

“Well well well, if it isn’t the Small Wonders!” A large roegadyn man with a booming voice greeted Elsi and Fashonti with outstretched arms. “What can I do you for? Here for work, I hope?”

“We’re not the Small Wonders anymore, Bull!” Elsi said with mock indignity. “We’re like twenty now!” She crossed her arms and smiled. “But yes, we’re here for work. What’s been posted lately?”

Iron Bull laughed. “Of course, of course! Let’s see here…” Sifting through some papers on the desk in front of him, he picked out three. “These are the ones that came in today. A group of poachers are causing trouble near Bentbranch and the guards would like help. Cactuar are swarming in…” He squinted at the paper. “Lower La Noscea, of all places. Weird. Probably smugglers. And finally, it looks like Camp Drybone is having trouble with Amalj’aa attacks again.” Spreading the pages out in front of him, he smiled at the siblings. “Pick your favorite.”

Elsi looked over the pages in thought. “The Amalj’aa problem sounds like it needs solving first. What do you think, Fashonti?” She glanced at her brother, then smiled slyly. “Unless you wanna take it easy and cull some cactuar.” She poked him teasingly.

“Ah, I--” Fashonti looked between Iron Bull and his sister. She liked to try to give him reason to speak when around others, but he never managed to do so comfortably. “I’d like-- I mean, we should--”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Elsi whispered reassuringly. “Take your time and choose your words. There’s no danger here.”

Fashonti stood silently, biting his lip. After a brief period, he spoke again. “I think we should… check Camp Drybone. The Amalj’aa can be dangerous… So the people there will need…” He drifted off. “I want to help them first.”

Once Elsi nodded her approval, Iron Bull let out a roaring laugh. “Excellent choice!” he said, handing the sheet over to Elsi. “You two better grab some supplies for your trip. Here,” he pulled out a small bag of gil. “The job poster agreed to pay a small sum in advance. Use it to get what you need.” He grinned wide at Fashonti. “And you won’t need sweets.”

Fashonti nodded, embarrassed, and let Elsi handle the money. As the two started to exit, he whispered over to his sister, “I still have some mints from last time.” Elsi giggled.

Iron Bull called out before they were out the doors. “Safe travels, Small Wonders!”

“We’re not small anymore!” Elsi said, waving without turning around.

***

Fashonti gasped for air, finally able to breathe again after the Seeker kicked him in the stomach with all her might. His hands and legs were tightly bound by rope, and he was drenched in sweat. He had been with his client for nearly two hours now. She would kick or punch him, then inspect the ropes to see if his struggles had loosened them.

“I like you, Small Wonder,” she said, panting heavily. “Last few I hired passed out within the first bell. You’re good at taking a hit.”

“Thank you. I--” Fashonti was interrupted by a swift kick to the jaw. He swallowed the blood as it filled his mouth.

“Don’t talk, ruins the moment.” She looked up at the clock on the wall and frowned. “Looks like time’s nearly up.” Sighing, she pulled out a knife and placed a hand on Fashonti’s head. “Hold still. Gonna take a souvenir. I wanna remember you.”

“Ah, wait--” As the client grabbed one of his ears, panic started to set in. His eyes widened in horror. “You’re not allowed to--”

The miqo’te punched him in the mouth. “Quiet down, I’ll be quick. Just got this thing sharpened.” She put the knife against his ear and set to work trying to cut it off.

Fashonti yelped in pain, then let out a scream toward the door. “ROSE WATER! EMERGEN--” Another punch to the mouth.

Immediately, the door swung open and Rose Water’s impressive size entered the room. Seeing what was going on, she grabbed the client off Fashonti. The Seeker swung about wildly, trying to free herself from the roegadyn’s grip. “Hey, piss off, I just want his ear! Let go!” In seconds, she was dragged out of the room, kicking and shouting all the way.

Fashonti sat sobbing, hunched over and resting his forehead against the floor. A few of the other escorts made their way into the room, slowly untying him. “Come on,” one said, helping him to his feet. “Let’s get you to the medic.”

As they went through the hall, they passed by Miss Vex, the current handler. “Get him patched up. His next client is in an hour.”

Fashonti looked up to the ceiling, offering a silent plea to any deity currently listening.  _ Please let the next one be easier. _


End file.
